Forever and Always
by MBC-Fan
Summary: When a new girl comes to town and finds who she's looking for, will friendships get broken? Will her new friends still be able to trust her? And what will happen when her and her friend's secret is exposed? OCx...? and SamxChris


The sign said "Welcome to Singletown", but I sure didn't _feel_ very welcomed.

Plus I had a creepy feeling that this place was full of secrets. Dark secrets. Dangerous secrets that I didn't want to know about until I was ready. And I wasn't. I was unprapared for what might happen at my new school.

"Come on, dear, it'll be fun!" I knew my mom was trying to sound excited, and her knuckles were turning white from clutching the steering wheel so hard.

"Mom, don't you think you're holding on_ too_ tight?"

"What do you mean?"

"To the _steering wheel_!"

"Oh, don't mind _that_. I'm just a little tense, is all."

I sighed and grabbed my black-and-white vintage designer's satchel bag as she pulled up to Singletown Middle School.

I got out and headed to the only place where nobody was near: an old oak tree.

I sat down underneath and got out my drawing journal, which I personally called D.J, which was short for, well, you know, just as the bell rang and everyone headed inside. I groaned, "Oh, _come on_!" And gathered my stuff and went inside. I happened to be walking behind this pretty girl with a Chinese-styled light purple mini dress with white capris underneath and the best blonde hair I've ever seen in the twistiest ponytail.

I overheard her conversation with two other girls:

"Ugh, like, can you believe that loser Danny like, ugh, likes me? It's so lame! He knows that I'm way out of his league!"

_Who's Danny? _I thought as I headed into Mr. Fusster's class.

"Now, students," he said in a dull voice, "This is Dawnette Shacks, a transfer student from Bangel City." He motioned his hand towards me.

I, in my pink tee with golden flower petals swirling up the left side and encircling a big gold dot (A.K.A "flower's center") and a same-colored golden long-sleeved shirt underneath the pink tee and faded flare jeans with light yellow socks and white-and-pink sneakers with a 24K gold charm bracelet my dad gave me before he left me and my mom on my right wrist, felt nervous.

"Take a seat at desk number thirteen, right behind Christopher."

"It's Chris," I heard him mutter as I took a seat.

"Now, class, about last week's project," (class groan), "We need to decide on partners. Now break into your groups and split into to different groups. As confusing as it may seem, it's so simple to find a new group." Mr. Fusster sat at his desk with what seemed like a bunch of tests and quizes.

"Like, why don't you come with us?"

I stood up, a little shocked, and looked behind me. It was that pretty, I-think-Danny-is-a-loser girl.

"Like, I'm Wendy. And you're Dawnette, like, right?"

"Uh-huh..." I replied, hiding my doodle underneath my textbook.

"Like, what're you hiding?"

"Nothing, just a doodle, I swear."

"So you're, like, an artist?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Why don't you, like, draw me?"

"I guess I could do a portrait of you, Wendy..."

"Like, thanks!" And she walked away to her friend from the hallway.

I sighed, and took a seat again, got out my doodle, and began doodling.

"Hey, you must be Dawnette! I'm Chris." Said the kid from the seat in front of me. It was obvious he had to turn in his seat to talk to me. He had indigo hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and wore all blue: a aqua blue button up tee with one pink and one yellow stripe, and a light aqua long sleeved shirt under it, with a cool blue watch and faded blue jeans and blue-and-white sneakers.

"Chris, huh? I had a friend named Chris at my old school, except he was in a wheelchair." I smiled at the memory of the last day of school. Everyone cheering and hugging me. It was great!

"That's cool! I've never had a friend in a wheelchair."

"Really? It's kind of neat, even though it has it's ups and downs."

"Like what?"

"Well--"

The bell rang for the next period.

"Well, I have to go to math. Where's your next class?"

"Art class! Yes!" I exclaimed after looking at my schedule again.

"I'm guessing you're an art person?"

"How'd you know?"

"Haha, I said I guessed, didn't I?" And with that he went to his next class.

I entered the art room and everyone stopped and stared, which made me feel uncomfortable while I sat down.

"Now, students, we will begin with painting a portrait of your seat partner across from you."

I looked to my left to see a girl with brown hair in low buns, and with two strands off to the side of her face, held back by beads. She had a small yellow--what's the word--tunic on with white leggings underneath and yellow legwarmers and yellow-and-white sneakers. She too had a watch like Chris, except it was yellow.

She walked over to me an introduced herself as Sam.

"I'm Dawnette. I can't wait to start this project! I'm a major art person."

"Me too!"

"No, really?"

"Yes, really!" She was really excited, and I could tell by the way her hazel-brown eyes suddenly got huge.

I began to draw, starting with the head. Then I added the hair. Then the eyes, the nose, the mouth, and now the body. I finished once the clothes were done. My hand hurt, my head was pounding from the rush of the work, and my knees became week from standing. I set the pencil down, picked up my drawing and walked to the teacher's desk.

"What do we do when we're done?"

"Well, since there's five minutes left of class, you can keep drawing and hand your art to me for safekeeping."

"Alright." I handed her my drawing and began to draw the person diagnal from me. Wendy.

The bell rang and everyone else was already out by the time I got my stuff together and headed out the door, accidentally running into someone.

I stumbled backwards, landing on my back, dropping my folder with all of my doodles and sketch dumps in it, and knocking the other person down.

"Oh, hey are you okay?" he asked. "Heeeey, you must be the new girl from Mr. Fusster's class! I'm Danny," His eyes went from wide to half-open and he leaned forward a little bit, having a daydreamed look in his expression.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you Danny. I'm Dawnette."

"Hey, why don't you meet me and some of my friends after school?"

"Or would you prefer to meet MY friends, Dawnette?" asked a mean-looking blonde haired boy with a red sweater on with white cuffs and collar with denim jeans and red-and-white sneakers. Behind him were two other boys: One was a orange-redhead with a black shirt with a wierd pixelated icon image with a orange long sleeved shirt beneath the black shirt and faded grey-blue jeans. Beside him was a guy with a hat on, his brown hair in his eyes, bulky-looking with a grey-white and purple sweatshirt over blue jeans.

"Hya, look! It's the new girl!" said Roy.

"No kidding, dimwit," Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, these are my BEST companions, Roy and Ralph."

Turns out Roy is Mr. Bulky and Ralph is Mr. Beta-Shirt.

"Um...hi...?" I said, a little nervous, me being surrounded by a couple of boys.

"Forget it, Mark, she's coming with me and my pals!" Danny grabbed my wrist and began walking away with me.

"No way, Danny-Wanny! She's our new pal! Roy, fetch!"

"Yes, sir!" Roy said as he followed Danny, pulled me from his grasp, and heaved me over his shoulder and returned to Mark's side. Then they began to walk away.

"Gah! Put me DOWN! NOW!" I began screaming and pounding my fists on his back as I was carried away.

"Sorry, Mark wouldn't like that!" He answered.

"I don't care what Mark wants or likes, just put me DOWN!" I screamed angrily.

-At the Cafe-

I pouted while I sat in between Roy and Ralph in the booth at the cafe.

"Now why would someone like you want to hang out with someone like Danny?" Mark asked.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Don't toy with me!"

"Are you always this wierd?"

"Why you--!"

"Mark, don't loose your temper over a girl. She's not worth your time." explained Ralph. trying to calm down his outraged and greedy friend.

"Not...worth...his...TIME?!" I hollered fustratedly into Ralph's ear, making him fall over the edge of the seat.

"Ah!" he cried as he landed on his back on the tile floor.

I leaped out of my seat and I sprinted through the doors, happy to get away from Mark and the other two.

-At my house-

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and leaned against it.

"What a day," I muttered and slid down the door onto the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees just as my Siamese kitten, Kah, came rubbing up against me.

"Oh, Kah, what am I going to do?" I buried my face in my arms and didn't come out of my room the rest of the day.


End file.
